choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Journalist Kyapa
Journalist Kyapa '(Japanese: 'ジャーナリストのキャヤパ Jānarisuto no Kyayapa) is the journalist of Choroyter Times, located in the central northern end of Brachy Town. Each time you complete a Grand Prix event, he will excitedly rush up, the moment he spots you exiting your garage. After congratulating you on your performance, he will ask if you mind to having an interview. If you respond as not minding, you will both automatically be warped to outside the front premises of Choroyter Times. After taking some photographs of you, Kyapa will proceed to conducting the interview. These always consist of asking a series of 3 randomized questions, such as about how well you raced, your level of condition, and what you thought of your teammate's performance. After the interview is completed, Kyapa will thank you for co-operating, and then proceed back into his office to begin writing an article for the newspaper column, about you and your Grand Prix performance. Quotes *''(When asking to interview the protagonist)'' "Congratulations on your great performance at the Grand Prix! May I have an interview? Oh please, (text cut off)" *"Good afternoon {Protagonist's Name}! How are you doing? Would you mind to having an interview right now?" *''(If the protagonist does not mind having an interview with him)'' "Ok, I would like to start the interview right now." *''(If the protagonist does mind having an interview with him)'' "I'm sorry to hear that." List of randomized questions he may ask the protagonist: *"Did you exert your full power?" *"Was your condition good?" *"How was your teammate?" *"You happy with your results?" *"How did the others race?" *"Does your car body look cool?" *"Did you have fun?" *"Did you use good parts?" *"Wasn't it a perfect run?" *"Do you want more money?" *"What do you think of bullying?" *"Are you good at cornering?" *"Are you good at spin?" *"Are you bad at landing?" *''(When he is finished with the interview)'' "Thanks for your cooperation. I have to go back to the office to write an article now! Bye!" Trivia *In the secrets section of the Choro-Q HG 4 official website, the game's development team revealed that Journalist Kyapa's vehicle model type is a special body that cannot be selected from the body list for in-game use. *Suitably accompanying his 1958 body basis, he has an old-fashioned 1950's style photographic camera mounted to his roof. *Despite him not always asking you questions on your race performance, due the randomized nature of the interview question strings, the published article in the Choroyter Times newspaper column will always be race related. *When Kyapa asks to interview you, he will say "May I have an interview? Oh please,". The text here is cut off, and he possibly would have closed the sentence with one of the following examples: "don't run away!" (as in how he rushes up to you suddenly) / "I really need this interview!" / "it won't take very long!" Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Brachy Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters